His Knight in Shining Armor
by PossessedAlien
Summary: Noelle and Asta share a cute moment during their escape from the Dark Palace. They also almost die.


I just wanted to show why Noelle stopped wearing the Valkyrie dress during her escape from the underworld— hope you enjoy!

—

If Noelle's reasoning was correct, then the brick structures of the Dark Palace collapsing into detritus all around her meant the Devil was slain. That little muscle-head must've pulled through—not that she had any doubt he would—but regardless of their victory, she was still on the run from the Devil's magic.

Her Valkyrie dress shimmered like the surface of a crystalline ocean as she wove through the hazards assailing her from above, stabbing any errant masonry before it could hit her or her friends. The youngest daughter of the Silva family let out a yelp when she ducked past a wall and the very air gave out around her; the oppressive umbra of the Dark Palace becoming somehow darker as spatial magic consumed her group.

The first thing Noelle saw after falling out of nonexistence was the smiling face of her closest squadmate, Asta. Though covered in cuts and contusions aplenty, and utterly exhausted, the shorter knight let his grin grow wider as he caught sight of the people coming through the portal. The second thing Noelle saw was that Asta was free-falling though empty space.

Folding the wings of her armor, she dove down after him like a falcon and caught the peasant boy out of the air; resting her arms under his knees and scapulas to support him.

"Noelle! Everyone!" He said, looking up with an ear-to-ear beam, "You're okay!"

"And you look like you've seen better days. You really need to be less reckless."

"Haha! Yeah, I'm in a lot of pain." The boy said with a wince, "But hey, it's a lot of fun being carried like a bride!"

As it dawned on Noelle that she really _was_ holding Asta bridal-style, her blush deepened and her grip readjusted to let the injured boy's arm rest over her pauldron. Her heart skipped when she felt his muscles resting against her.

Asta took a second look despite his half-blurred vision, because he couldn't remember Noelle's shoulder being hewn from plate mail. With the full might of his consciousness, he took in the sight of a powerful young woman in a suit of armor, and Asta was absolutely amazed.

"What!? You got a new spell?! That's incredible Noelle!" He shouted with typical exuberance, before beginning an interrogation, "How's it work? Why is it so awesome!? Can you seriously fly!? You're so cool!"

Steam began pouring out her ears at the effusive compliments, and Noelle actually stopped flying for a moment— the adoring gaze Asta had on his face enough to give the poor girl palpitations. They almost fell into the inky abyss below as Noelle ceased all movement, and Asta clung to the twin-tailed girl's shoulders from behind after she let go; getting a better view of the collapsing underworld from his new perch.

"Whew, that was a close one." Asta said when her flight resumed, "Are you really okay?"

"Ahem. I'm better than okay you-" _beautiful_ "-dork. Watch this."

Deciding to salvage her dignity by showing off instead of accepting that what just happened, happened, Noelle took a deep breath and summoned her spiraling water lance. The magicless boy took one glance at the glistening drill, and his jaw practically dropped off of its hinge. Asta had stars in his eyes, gasping rather than shouting while he openly gawked at the noble's new weapon.

Above the pair, a slab of brick was careening downward, and without missing a beat, Noelle pierced straight through the offending rubble; her lance drilling it cleanly in twain.

"Whoa…" Asta breathed, awestruck all over again. At the moment, with his Black form gone and his stamina drained, he was at his most vulnerable, but with Noelle here, the magicless boy felt completely safe.

"My knight in shining armor." He said to her, then, acting purely on emotion, planted a kiss on her cheek.

Poor, lucky Noelle emitted a sound not unlike a kettle boiling over as her crush's lips met her skin, and the Valkyrie dress instantly dispersed into a cloud of vapor while her face reddened like a tato. Screaming in a panic as Noelle stopped moving, Asta snatched the water mage out of the air, before landing on one of Nozel's mercury eagles.

With the inconsolable princess' face still bright pink, and her body gone stiff, Asta shouted to the group, "Guys! I think Noelle's hurt!"

A bead of sweat ran down the collective foreheads of the royal knights as the short muscle-head clutched Noelle's motionless, blushing form before Yuno groaned out, "Trust me. She'll be fine."

"Oh thank goodness…" Asta said, still hugging the limp girl as she giggled hysterically. "I don't know what I'd do without her."


End file.
